Talk:Roble Holy Kingdom/@comment-31365092-20180308063248/@comment-31365092-20180308184434
HuskyLemur... Your'e really believed that kind of theory regarding the New World another development design by YGGDRASIL "shitty devs" huh. The "shitty devs" your'e talking about are humans and no matter how technologically advanced humans are they can never reach into reality-state creation even based upon software and virtual reality. Also based on this novel, the world Satoru lived before transmigrated is in the early 22nd century so still far-off from getting into superior advancement. Haven't heard the quantum theory regarding the multiverse? It could be that the artificial-made world YGGDRASIL with its link to the consciousness mind's of players suddenly connected into the vast expanse in the web of the multiverse. Like a loose cable on a server tower then some force connected it to another server. So something like that are much clear to understand than your far off belief like some kind of Matrix. I'm not saying that the New World would be better off without the 3 major intelligent race. The Dwarves are not bad as they want a solemn life of freshness and work. The Elves are fine and not an arrogant and prideful species. It was that their image is only disdain because of a certain Elf-king who has the head and utterly arrogant bastard. And for the humans, I'm not encompassing them all but to some calculable degrees that been know towards their personality and action to Ainz-sama and the rest of demi and heteromorphic race. It could be Just but it couldn't be helped since the other predatory race is moved by their instinct highly. The most intelligence are the ones being pinned down that the human race indulge in their common sense. Like how back in the days when the United States of America could't accept a black african-american is granted to vote and be in equal share of society. The human players that not only prevent mankind from extinction in the past but also worsen the moral and core values of the human hearts in there. With SK at top level sense of justice have morphed into a heinous act. Like how the Church in our world back then was really in a twisted position where they burned and committed death many innocent lives with false judgment upon them. I understand clearly that humans have ups and down and upon seeing this Remedios b*tch with her plan against Ainz-sama. I could say she's one those foolish humans who belittled such being power, grace, compassion and mercy. Its also their common sense that are the problem regarding issues to other race. Contemporary not always exact to the terms but they just openly subjected to it. Ainz-sama has still remnants of his humanity left so he won't go erasing all the human race. But it is acceptable and reasonable if the opposing side humans view him as they're enemy so it can't helped some degree of humans numbers must lessened even more. I find ok destroying SK and turning that holy place into an undead land. They're nothing but annoyance to Ainz-sama world conquest. And humanity still can survived under his banners. So till then endure reading this despicable humans monologue and schemes till came a conclusion towards their oblivion.